


i’m the kind of human wreckage that you love

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Filming, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knifeplay, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Kinktober Day Fourteen: knifeplay/filming
Relationships: George Foyet/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	i’m the kind of human wreckage that you love

He liked to watch you squirm, enjoyed the way you shivered with anticipation as you were blindfolded and bound with just the cold metal of the knife trailing your skin. He enjoyed the power that came from your partner trusting you so much that they allowed you to be so close to them with such a deadly weapon. The way that he could end your life in a moment, but that didn’t scare you away, you quite enjoyed it. You also knew that any sane person would be terrified, he was a serial killer, a completely deranged one at that, but it was different with you. You could call out for him to stop and he would, he loved you, in his own fucked up way. George Foyet and you were different, in some fucked up sort of sense, the two of you were genuinely in love. 

He liked to film a lot of it too, so later you could watch back and he would make you get off as you watched the knives leave thin red lines and how he would remind you that _you love this_. He was always careful to never break skin, because it made you uncomfortable and while he wanted to watch you beg, he never wanted to genuinely hurt you. You shouldn’t believe him, his entire life was built on lies and deceit, but something in his tone and eyes convinced you otherwise. And there was something so thrilling about a serial killer not wanting to hurt you while the way he tortures and torments his victims was intoxicating.

If anyone was to ask you: how do you get involved with a serial killer with a knife obsession and who likes to film his conquests, but only if his conquest is you, it would be simple. First, you look innocent enough that he would want to absolutely ruin you. Then, you stick to your routine and remain completely predictable in all of your daily interactions. Third, when he asks you on a date, you giggle and agree because he seems normal and he’s attractive. Finally, once he’s gotten comfortable with you, he’ll tell you what he’s done, but he promises that you’re different and he doesn’t feel the urge with you. 

You also shouldn’t find seeing him covered in blood so attractive when he comes home from a victim. The way he looks at you while he’s still on the adrenaline high from the kill sends butterflies to your stomach. You know that you shouldn’t be as into it when he holds the knife he used for the victim up to your neck and whispers _I could kill you right now, but I won’t_. 

There are things to be said about these desires and things we are attracted to as adults that formed as children, but you can’t pinpoint why this is something you’ve grown fond of. Perhaps it’s the attention, the feeling special or maybe you just don’t necessarily care about your life enough to critically think about why this is such a bad idea. Whatever it is, you don’t care, you’re happy like this. You’re content giving up control like this and trusting Foyet to treat you with as much kindness and love that he is capable of. Because there had to have been someone to hurt him for him to turn to this life. Perhaps, in the end, the two of you would heal together. You doubted it, but sometimes we let our fantasies and daydreams run wild. 


End file.
